Jero Jenfo
'Approval:' 2/15/14 5 feats bori v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Loyal, protects others even when they don't want it. Looks like a smaller Jakiro though while Jakiro rarely smiled he always seemed to have one on his face. Strikes a pose before attacking, does stuff with dramatic flourish and unlike Jakiro who thinks before every move and plans everything, he rushes through decisions and is very lucky. Biggest Fear- Demons 'Stats' 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 5 Banked feats: 0 Pure Release (2) # Pure Release: Unbreaking - '''The user creates a bubble shield of pure release around themselves, can be broken by an intermediate attack or strong enough physical prowess (20+ Str). CP upkeep, can be repaired for 20 CP if broken. # '''Pure Release: Flight - The user envelops their body in pure release aura, allowing flight. CP upkeep. Light Release (3) # Light Ray'':' Ribbons of light are fired from the users palm, they track the enemy. (10 CP) # '''Light Shimmer': An advanced Body flicker Technique, the user vanishes in a blinding light that surrounds their body, the blinded target cannot see where the person went. (10 CP) # Star Mines: '''The user lets out mini stars that can be thrown or floats. If touched or with a handsign from the user they blow up and release a blinding light. (10 CP) # '''Ability Name - Short ability description, you are encouraged to make a page for original jutsu and link to it from here. (CP cost) 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Light Release Genin 2: Pure Release '''Chunin: N/A ''Sealing Specialist Jonin: N/A ''Castle Sealer'' S-Rank: N/A Divine Form ' '''Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Equipment *(1) Kunai *(1)Summoning scroll *(4) Shield Scroll - amount of CP that a shield can absorb depends on how many EP is spent on the item *(0) Awesome Spiderling Costume from Spidey * Ryo * Ryo Earned: 17500 * Ryo Spent: +6500 from Jero Jakiro, 17500 to Jai * Ryo Left: 0 Relationships Spidey - Friend Jero Jabez - A brother Kurai- Coolio, very nice Kai Kigen- Also really cool Lena Uzumaki - Dislikes a lot 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 19' *'Banked: 3' *'Reset Day: Saturday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 1 ' Freedom Fighters (2000 ryo) '''B-Rank: 2 Casino night (1500 ryo) A Vexing Situation (2000 ryo) C-Rank: 2 Beast statue (1500 ryo) Extravagant Baron (2000 ryo) D-Rank: 0 ' '''Raids: 0 ' '''Skirmish: 1 Parnavelas the weasel (1000 ryo) Other: 4 ' 'Roland owes me a glow stick (500 ryo) Jero Clan is the best clan (500 ryo) Hi Mom (500 ryo) Spars are fun (500 ryo) 'History and Story' Was an orphan and had only a single brother whose dream was to become a ninja. A group of rouges kicked from their homeland took them in and thats how they spent their childhood. The group went near Konoha hearing that the place was lax on security. Noticing the opposite they returned to the land of Iron and made a ninja their leader. Spidey made this group called the Avengers and it was the most fun Jenfo had up to date. Celeste comes and ruins everything and Jenfo became a ninja in the Jero Clan. Since the day he could write (although sloppily) He's been keeping a journal of his life and all that he remembers. Uusally takes weekends at konoha while he stays on weekedays at his clan, even though he hates the cold. Category:Character